Code Lyoko: Military Support
by shieldman
Summary: your patience has been rewarded now entering the lyoko warriors. read and review.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Code Lyoko...****or do I? Relax i only own Ryan Miller and his parents, so far This story begins of how the events that lead Ryan to Lyoko warriors so bear with it i promise that it will get good. **

**Chapter 1: The worst day of my life**

Ryan's POV

I thought this would be my usual Saturday. I got up made breakfast, did my chores, and sit in the house all day. Let me explain, My Parents work here in Iraq, when they got orders here we had to move from freezing Alaska to dull and scorching Iraq. My name is Ryan Miller i am 14 years old, my dad is Staff Sergeant Carson H. Miller and my mom Private First Class Tina L. Miller are reserve soldier's for the Marine's, being military we travel a lot because of this I'm kind of a loner,i don't really have friends because i would eventually have to say goodbye to them usually i only get to have a friend for 2-3 years before i or they PCS. Though being in Iraq isn't all bad, the teachers have guns in there desks and the school has it's own armory and safe house. Lucky for me that i may be staying here a while, that's what i thought at least. After breakfast I began walking around the base looking for something to do, something told me to head towards the school not having anything better to do i listened to the voice. Walking up to the school i heard loud explosion's coming from the main gate, i turned and saw smoke rising from the area i ran towards the armory and saw the guard opening the door i ran inside and grabbed the first things i saw an M9 and a Combat Knife, and ran out before the guard could see me and took off toward the smoke now i know your probably thinking ARE YOU NUTS DO YOU HAVE A DEATH WISH. first of all no i don't have a death wish i have ADHD, I take Concerta for it but of all the days it was today that i ran out of it. Heading towards the action i kept running in to people yelling at me to turn around sure i could of listened to them but in my stupidity i didn't. I was at the gate and started shooting at the people shooting my fellow marines. An explosion knocked me to the ground, someone pulled me back up, unfortunately that someone was my mom.

"RYAN WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU DOING YOU SHOULD BE IN THE SAFE HOUSE" she said yelling at me over the chaos.

"Tina we don't have time for this find a safe for him to hide and cover him" yelled my dad pulling the trigger of his rifle

My mom grabbed me and pulled me over to a over turned Humvee. she stood up and started shooting the Taliban's.

"Ryan sorry for yelling at you it's just i worry about you" she said still shooting

"It's ok mom" I said to her

An 1 hour later the enemy started to retreat, everyone started cheering. I gave my mom a High-five just then

"GRENADE" she yelled pushing me out of the way and then jumping on it it blew up.

"MOM NOOO" I yelled

my dad ran over screaming "MEDIC"

she pulled me close "i love you." were her final words the medic rushed over but by then we knew it was to late

The next day

I put on my Marine uniform that my dad bought me. We drove to the docks in silence, stepping aboard the _USS Dracova _a battle ship stationed in the area. we dumped her ashes into the sea just as her will requested. The Marine Honor Guard folded up the flag and handed it to me along with her dog tags.

Staff Sergeant Carson's POV

Watching Tina's ashes be dumped into the sea, it was heart-breaking. _I can't let Ryan die here._ I thought to myself. Walking over to the base commander

"Carson, i am sorry for your loss if there's anything i can do.."

"Actually there is, can you get my son out of here" i said

"Alright, i think i might know someone, he would be going to France is that ok with you?" he asked

"It's perfect i never should of brought him in to this" I said

"Alright give me a second" he said taking out his cellphone

10 minutes later

"ok he will have to leave tomorrow" he said "I'll pay for his plane ride"

"No you don't.." i started

"No i want to" he said

"Thank you my friend" i said

That night

"Dad i don't wanna go" Ryan said

"ENOUGH YOUR GOING AND THAT'S FINAL" i yelled

Ryan Stormed off to his room

I went upstairs and got ready for bed.

Ryan's POV

"THIS IS SO UNFAIR" i yelled at the wall

After an hour of rampages and request from the neighbors to shut up, i started to pack my bags i put the flag in my bag and put my clothes in there, then i put in a few personal items, my iPod, my combat knife at least i could take that to France to whatever the school was called. Kadic academy i think is what dad said. i put wrapped the picture of my family in my t-shirts to keep it safe. then i went to bed.


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own Code Lyoko...****or do I? Relax i only own Ryan Miller and his parents, so far This story begins of how the events that lead Ryan to Lyoko warriors so bear with it i promise that it will get good. If you have any questions about any of the military stuff PM me and i will answer them. warning 1 bad world in this chapter, not extreme it is mild i promise this is the only time i will use a swear word. i also forgot to mention the Mom is Air force not marine.  
><strong>

**Chapter:2 Leaving  
><strong>

**Ryan's POV**

I woke up that morning, took a shower and said one lasts goodbye to this place. I grabbed my wallet and my tags, walking downstairs i saw that my dad was waiting for me. we got in the car and he drove me to the airport.

"Son, it's not your fault your mom died" my dad said

"Yes it is, if i had done what you guys told me to then she would be here" i said

"You can t blame yourself for that, if she hadn't of jumped on that grenade, you would of died along with our some fellow marine's" he said to me "If it were up to me she would have received The Medal of Honor, if anything it's my fault i never should of brought you guys into this"

We were silent for the rest of the ride. The airport was just a few minutes away, to my self i did a mental checklist _Concerta, Permit papers for the knife, tags,_ _family photo_ _check_. We got out of the car, i grabbed a luggage cart and started loading my bags. As we walked inside, i realized that my dad was right, it wasn't my fault she chose to save me her last words were true she did love me.

**Yes Ryan is still upset about his mothers death but he's not blaming himself anymore**.

"Ryan" my dad stopped

"Yes dad?" i asked

"Here" he said giving me his and mom's spare dog tags.

"Thanks dad" i said putting them on my tag chain

I then took off my spare tag and gave it to him.

"Now where ever we are, we are a family" He said putting mine and mom's spare tag on his chain.

"FLIGHT 29 FOR FRANCE HAS ARRIVED AND WILL BE DEPARTING IN AN HOUR" Said the Air Marshal over the intercom.

We got my luggage on the plane and went to the waiting area. As we walked in someone started clapping then another and another pretty soon it was a thunderous applause. I looked up and saw everyone from the school and the base (the one's off duty at the moment) clapping for me and my dad.

"What's this?" my dad asked

"We honor your sacrifice and your bravery" said a voice i recognized

I turned and saw the Base Commander walking up

"It takes a big man to send his kid away for there safety, and a even bigger man to leave his parents" He said

"Joe why are you doing this?" my dad asked

"One Tina was a damn good solider we should honor her son who will be going away for who knows how long" said Joe "And two me and your squadron wanted to see him off, looks like someone through leaked the info, and three Gunnery sergeant Miller congratulations, I'm not promoting you over your wife's death that would be disrespectful, i was going to promote you that night while we were at the party for the marine's returning home"

My dad was surprised over this promotion Joe handed him his new stripes if he had any thing to say he kept his mouth shut. We had a small going away party i received a English to french dictionary, a learn french in day Downloadable app. I already knew french because my grandmother only spoke it so my mom had taught me when ever we went go go see here but it couldn't hurt to practice. The pilot and the Air Marshal came down to see what all the commotion was about. They recognized me from The Stars and Stripes newspaper, they offered me there condolences and told me that is was time to go.

Saying goodbye was the hardest part, walking on the plane realizing i probably would never see these guys again it got me a bit emotional

"Ryan i want you to know we will always be a family no matter what, your mom would be proud of you" said my dad

"If you ever need to talk to anyone were all here for you, the marines will always be your extended family, Semper Fi my friend" said Joe

I started for the terminal.

"HOORAH" yelled my dad's squadron

"SEMPER FIDELIS" i yelled back

They saluted me and i saluted back, _this is my family no matter what goodbye mom I'll never forget you_, I went on the and plane and found my seat "first class really Joe" i said to my self. I sat down and waited ten minutes before they had lifted off. As we got to cruising altitude I heard something come up behind us i looked out the window and saw my mom's F-16 Squadron escorting our plane to the border, i saw what was printed on the side of one of the planes, "Good luck Ryan" they escorted us all the way to the border it was a good time i turned on my I-pod and put on the french app. _This is it_ i tought


	3. Chapter 3

**sorry it took so long my little brother deleted my chapter so i had to rewrite this**

**To those that are reading thank you for your support, your patience has been rewarded now entering the lyoko warriors :)**

**i do not on code lyoko... at least not yet.  
><strong>

**Chapter:3 New Beginning  
><strong>

**Ryan's POV**

I woke up when the plane was starting to descend, i put my stuff in my carry on. The plane landed 30 minutes later and i went through customs and had my bags checked. That took a good 15 minutes, I went to the lobby and grabbed my luggage i was about to hail a cab when i saw a sign that said RYAN MILLER, holding the sign was a man in red sweats with a bandage on his left cheek.

"Ryan Miller, Kadic Academy?" he asked

"Yes sir" i said

"Well no need for the sir" he said

"Sorry force of habit" i said

"It's fine, this all you got?" he asked acknowledging the luggage

"Yes sir" I said

"Alright" he said taking it to the car

"I never got your name" i said

"Jimbo Morales, but you can call me Jim" he said

I got in the car and we drove off, the academy was about an hour away from the airport so not having anything better to do i started talking with Jim.

"So your American, never would of guessed with you tanned skin that's gonna be the first thing you lose here, probably be gone in a few days, it's weird we don't get many of your kind way out here" said Jim

"What do you mostly get?" i asked

"Well French of course, Germans, Russians, Italians, and a few Asian's there's a few more but there is so little of them.

"So basically all of Europe and a bit of Asia?" i said

"Yeah basically" he said

"So what made you come here" he said

"I'd rather not talk about that" i said sadly

he decided not to press the subject and we were silent the rest of the ride. 15 minutes later we were pulling up to the gates of the school we parked in the parking lot, we got out and headed towards the main building.

"Hello Ryan" said Jean-Pierre

"Hello sir" i said

"My name is Jean-Pierre Delmas i am the principle of Kadic Academy" he said

"thank you sir for accepting me into your school" i said

"it was nothing, just promise me these things" he said

"Anything sir" i said

"1. keep your grades at a B average

2. Keep your GPA at at-least 3.0

3. Your knife, you may keep it with you if you wish but do not let it be a distraction in classes or threaten anyone with it." he said

"we will not kick you out if you violate rules 1/2, but you may be kicked out if you threaten anyone with the knife."

"Yes sir" i said

"Here is your room key, and we will have your schedule ready in a hour" he said

I took the key and headed for the car to grab my bags, Jim went off to grab a luggage cart. i started to pull the bags out of the minivan

"You need some help" asked someone

I turned and saw a boy my age,a few inches shorter, brown hair, and he had a shy expression on his face.

"Yeah" i said

He came over and started grabbing my luggage

"ugh whats in here brick's" he asked

He then saw the departing from label and put the bag down gently.

"I'm not a terrorist" i told him "That's just my computer stuff"

"Oh" he said

"Cant tell ya how many times I've heard that one" I said in English

"Didn't catch that" he said

"Nothing" i said in french

We went back to getting the luggage out of the car

"So your Iraqi?" he asked

"No American" i said

he had a confused look on his face

"My dad's a Marine we were stationed in Iraq, after the last attack on the base he decided to send me here" i said to him i wasn't going to tell him everything just the summary of it.

"Oh... well I'm Ulrich, Ulrich Stern" he said

"Ryan Miller" i said

**Aelita**** POV**

I saw Ulrich talking with a boy i had never seen before, he was 5'9 with tanned skin, bleach blond hair, and blue eyes full of sadness. i decided to go over and introduce myself.

"Hi" I said

"Hey Aelita" said Ulrich

"Hi" said the boy

"Aelita, this is Ryan he's new here and get this American" Ulrich said

"Wow we don't get many of you guys around here, your french is perfect" i said

"Yeah well my grandmother is french, my mom taught me how to speak it" he said

"you know you came here at a great time, today was a half day and spring break starts tomorrow" i said

"In the middle of the week?" he asked

"I know it me sometime to get used to it, but we don't run you the time like your American school's" i said

"Hey careful that's my Guitar" said Ryan

Ulrich's eye's got big

"oh um sorry" he said

i decided to stay and help them with the luggage

**Ryan's POV**

It was real nice of Aelita and Ulrich to stay and help, but really what was taking Jim so long as if on Que he showed up.

"Sorry, i had to break up a fight" he said "OK so 9 bags, no problem you kids go get some lunch and ill take your stuff to your room"

"OK" we all said

They led me to the cafeteria

"Oh yeah spaghetti and meatballs" yelled someone

i turned and saw boy blond with a purple splotch in the center

"That's odd" said Ulrich

"Is he..." i began

"yes, and lucky me i get to dorm with him" he said

"yeah, stinks for you" i said

"what room you got maybe i request a transfer" he said

"2103" i said grinning

he grinned back

"what?" i asked

"Odd come here and meet our new roommate" he said

"WHAT" i said


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own code lyoko...not yet. thank you for your patience we are getting closer to lyoko. this chapter is basically a getting to know you when all the characters meet Ryan, oh and xana is dead or is he? also question do you think the chapters are to short?  
><strong>

**chapter 4**: **settling in**

**Ryan's POV**

Grabbing some lunch i stared at him hard

"Did you say roommate?" i asked

"Yeah" said Ulrich grinning

"Ulrich you say something" said Odd

"I said come here and meet our new roommate" He said

"Cool" Odd said

"Oh great" I said in English

"What he say" asked Odd

"i didn't say anything" i told him

"no just now what language is that" he said

"English" i said

"Oh your British"

"No American" I said

"No seriously" he said

"I'm not Joking" i told him

"OK it's not funny anymore" he said

"Fine...I'm Iraqi, here to blow you up" i said taking off my jacket

Odd then jumped under a table hitting a tray of Spaghetti on his descent.

"DUCK AND COVER" he yelled

Ulrich and Aelita laughed so hard that i thought they'd faint

"I give you an 8 out of 10 only cause you hit the tray" i said offering my hand

"OK your American" he said taking my hand

he then wiped the spaghetti off his face

someone grabbed me from behind

"So new kid why are you hanging out with those losers?" she asked

"um who" i asked

"Elisabeth Delmas, but you can call me Sissi" she said

"OK... wait did you say Delmas?" i asked

"Yes THE principal's daughter, you'd be lucky to a _friend _like me" she said

"Oh great another crazy" i said in English

**William POV**

i saw Sissi harassing another new kid so rather than just stand by i decided to help.

**Ryan's POV**

"Sissi do _have_ to flirt with every that has the pleasure NOT to know you?" asked a boy

"Stay out of this Dumbar, _oops_ i mean Dunbar" said Sissi

The guy pulled me away, and said things to Sissi that i wouldn't say to grandmother even in English

"WOW" was all i had to say

"Sorry you had to hear that" He said "William Dunbar"

"Ryan Miller" he said

"American?" he asked

"Finally someone gets it" i said

"So whats my prize?" he said jokingly

"Well you've earned a one way ticket to somewhere else" Said Odd "And that somewhere else is...um?"

"Your Dorm?" i suggested

"Yes your dorm" Odd said in his best game show host voice

"Awesome I've always wanted to go there" William said

"So any way how did you know?" i asked

"Your dog tags" he replied

"Yeah only made like this in America" i said

"What are dog tags?" ask Aelita

"When you join the military they give you and your family two tags that have your name, rank, and serial number." I said

"But you have three" she said

"Yeah mine, my dad's and my mom's, my dad has the spares to them" i said

"What about your mom" she asked

"She's died in a attack a few days ago" i said sadly

"Oh I'm so sorry" she said hugging me

"Well your mom gave birth to a punk" said Sissi coming back over

"OH READY FOR ROUND 2?" asked William

I bent down pretending to tie my shoe giving Sissi a good view of my knife.

she instantly went pale and backed away slowly

**Yumi's POV**

I saw Sissi running out of the Cafeteria. She looked like she was about to pee her pants. WOW i thought. I walked in to see what was so scary. i saw Ulrich, Odd, William, and Aelita talking with a new kid, they were laughing and it looked like they were having a good time, i walked over.

"Hey Yumi" said Odd

"why did Sissi just run out, she looked like shed pee her pants" i asked

"She probably saw this" said the boy holding up a knife in its sheath

"um?" i said i asked looking at Ulrich

he shot me a look that said ill tell you later

i decided to listen to him

"Cool, wish i could of seen her face" i said

"OK" said Odd making a face

we all laughed

"Yumi Ishiyama" i said

"Ryan Miller" said the boy

**Jeremy POV**

****The school year was going great, i finally got to be a normal kid, no more lyoko, falling asleep at my computer, i could finnaly take more AP classes, yet something didn't feel right, i decided to shake it off probably just boredom i said to my self. i decided to head to the cafeteria to meet the guys.

**?'s POV**

**Abandoned CIA headquarters ****Location: Classified **

A computer turned on the eye of Xana flashed on the monitor, he looked around the room

"Your a tough program to find my friend," i said "it took me forever find you, slipping what remained of you on the internet was risky if not complete suicide"

"Who are you" typed Xana on the screen

"i will release you back on lyoko, but you only attack when i say so other wise i will delete you forever and leave no trace you EVER existed, are we clear" i asked

"Yes _Master_, but who are you" Xana typed again

"I... am your creator" i said


	5. Chapter 5

** I do not own code lyoko other wise it would still be on the air.**

**Jeremy's POV**

Walking in to the Cafeteria i saw the guys talking with a white blonde haired kid, i hadn't seen him around here before so i figured he must be new. he looked to be about Ulrich's age with intense blue eyes and tanned skin that was already turning white. i decided to go and introduce myself.

"Hi" i said

"Hey Jere " said Odd

"Ryan Miller, Jeremy Belpois" said Aelita

"So how do you like it here" i asked

"Well considering i haven't had a class yet pretty good" he said

"So is anything interesting going on" Odd asked _meaning is Xana back?_

"No nothing new" i said

"Well maybe something cool will happen over the break" Ryan said

"Yeah maybe" said Odd sharing a private joke with me

"well good luck with school" i said walking away

**Ryan's POV**

"Is he always like that" i asked

"Yeah but you get used to it" said Yumi

"So Ryan what do you like to do" asked Aelita

"I do some mixed martial arts, play a bit guitar that's about it" i said

"Kind of boring" said Odd

"what kind of mixed martial arts?" asked Ulrich

"Boxing, Kung-Fu, teak-won-do, and a bit of Karate" i said

"what about Pencak Silat" he asked

"Never heard of it" i said

"It's a bit like teak-won-do" he said

"five bucks says Ryan knocks you on your butt" Odd said

"I'll take that bet" he said

"Do i get a say in this" i asked

they both looked at me

"No" they said

"Oh boys" said Yumi laughing

"Fine" i said

"how about tomorrow" he asked

"Sure" i said "I have to go get my schedule now see you guys in a few"

"See ya" said Odd

a few minutes later

"Here you go and i hope you have a good time here at school" said the secretary

"thank you ma'am" i said

i walked to my room

**Ulrich's POV**

In there room

"So Odd what do you think of Ryan?" i asked

"Ryan" he said looking up from his comic "he seems cool"

"But would you trust him with our secret if Xana came back" i asked

"Hm? i don't know lets just hope that is doesn't happen" he said

"yeah... do you really think he could beat me in a fight" i asked

"well i guess well find out tomorrow" he said

"hey where did you get that I-Pod?" i asked

"Um" he said

i look at Ryan's bed his backpack was open

"You can tell a lot about a person by the kind of music they listen to" he said

"well what does it tell you" he asked

"I don't know it's in English" he said

"Let me listen" i said

he turned the volume up

the door opened but i didn't here it

"that doesn't sound English" i said

"It's sung by a Spanish singer, but in English" said Ryan looking at us

"It was Ulrich's idea" said Odd

"No it was yours" i said

"i don't care if you guys use it just don't delete any of my stuff" Ryan said

**Ryan's POV**

"So who's going to help us unpack" i asked them

"Us?" asked Odd

"Yeah Us" said Aelita

"Odd's turn" said Ulrich

"Yeah Odd's... hold on" Odd said

"To late" i said

"But, but" he said trying to form a sentence

"the longer you stand there the longer it takes" Aelita said

"But" he said

**Jeremy's POV**

I was in my room trying to find Franz on my Computer, i didn't want to tell Aelita, so i wouldn't get her hopes up and then have it all come crashing down. so i did it in secret, hitting another dead end i decided to find some more information on this Ryan Miller. i clicked on the first link that popped up, it was in English i put it through a translator, It was something called the Stars and Stripes, from the looks of it, it seemed to be a kind of military newspaper, there was a picture, sure enough it was Ryan in a uniform, i started reading the article. it said that his mother had died in a Ambush on there military base. i kept reading that when my email alert rang i jumped hitting my knee on the desk. i opened the email

Trust the boy

that was all it said, there was no return address or anyway to backtrack it, but somehow i knew it Franz Hopper.

**?'s POV**

"I have given you a form on lyoko, you are free to customize it as to your core's content" i said

"i understand master, when will we attack?" Xana typed

"Soon my creation soon" i said

"your not Franz Hopper are you" Xana typed

"No" i said

"Who are you?" Xana typed eagerly

"As i have said i am your creator" i said to the infernal machine


	6. Chapter 6

** I do not own code lyoko other wise it would still be on the air. sorry for making you wait this long but Ive had some serious writer's block  
><strong>

**Chapter 6**: **the match**

**Ryan's POV**

i woke up that morning, it had taken all night to get my things set up.

"ugh morning guys" said Odd

"Morning" i said "where's Ulrich?"

"Probably at soccer practice" said Odd "Come on I'm hungry"

"So i guess, the fights still on?" i said

"Fight?... oh yeah i kinda forgot after that physical labor last night." he said to me

"physical labor? it only took 30 minutes and you gave up after 5" i said

"5 and 1/2" he complained

"whatever" i said laughing

"you coming?" he asked opening the door

"yeah be there in a bit need to check my email" i said

i opened my laptop and saw that i had had one

Dear Ryan,

how are you doing i hope you made it there safely, how about we video chat later at around 1400 (2:00 pm) your time.

Sincerely Dad

i looked at the clock it was 9:30 right now

Dear Dad

everything great and 1400 will be fine

Ryan

i clicked send and went off to the cafeteria.

**Jeremy's POV**

i walked into the cafeteria and saw the usual, Ulrich not there, Odd literally inhaling everything edible, Aelita eating waffles. the only people not there were Yumi and William. not to unusual though Yumi walks here from her parents house and William does his own thing. i grabbed some waffles and went over to the table.

"Hey guys" i said

"Sup" said Odd between bites

"Slow down even you need to breath" i said

"I'm replenishing my energy from unpacking last night" he said

"you helped for 5 minutes then passed out on the floor" said Aelita

"5 and 1/2" he said

"what do you know about Ryan" he asked me

"Why would you assume..." i began

"Because you run background checks on anyone new here and that comes in contact with us" he said

"His Mom died a few days ago, his father is Gunnery sergeant Carson Miller of the Marine Core that's about all i could get without hacking" i said

"That...was none of your business" said someone

_who is it?_

**?'s POV**

i looked at the monitor Xana's eye was there.

"when do we attack" he typed

"Soon my Creation" i said

"what if those _children _spot me on the super computer? he typed back

"you have been downloaded on to this supercomputer" i said

"whats stopping me from sending my monster's in there to destroy you" he typed

"self-preservation, you attack me or do anything without my permission i flip this kill switch." i said to it holding to button

"what if someone else pushes it or you it on it " he typed

"it's finger coded to my finger prints and it the kill code can be withdrawn at anytime during its activation after one minute your gone, so if i do this" i said pushing the button, i pushed the button again.

"Please never do that again" he typed

"fine i guess that was uncalled for" i said

"yes... now will you tell me **who **you are not WHAT you are" he typed

"very well, i am the one that did this to you" i said

"did what" he typed

"i am the one that infected you with a virus 9 years ago after that fool Hopper created you to help people with tasked such as stopping traffic if there was an accident and directing air traffic and useless stuff like that" i told him "Only my country saw your use, so they sent me to help Hopper _understand_ as well, he refused and my country called me back, but I hacked into you and made you into the force you are today i left the country and let Hopper take the blame for what i had done"

"Interesting story BUT WHO ARE YOU" he typed

i sighed

"My name is..."

**Yumi"s POV**

i walked into the cafeteria and overheard Odd's and Jeremy's Conversation

"That was none of your business, you should of stopped reading after you saw the part about his mother's death if you would of stuck around yesterday you would of heard about that it was a invasion of privacy and i should report you, you might as well post it all over the school what if it was your mom and it was you that was sent away you just ugh i cant even look at you right now" i said

i turned to Odd

"AND YOU" i said

"y-y-yes" he said sinking in his chair

"I hope you lose your money in your stupid bet today" i said

i stormed off

**Ryan's POV**

i walked over to Odd and Jeremy Odd was White like he had just seen a ghost and Jeremy couldn't stop blinking

"Did i miss something?" i asked

"No nothing at all" said Aelita

**Odd's POV**

I texted Ulrich and told him to steer clear of Yumi, then i asked him if he was ready to fight. i few minutes later he texted me back

"Ok, he's ready" i told Ryan


	7. Chapter 7

** I do not own code lyoko other wise it would still be on the air. sorry for making you wait this long but Ive had some serious writer's block and been thinking of ideas for xana's new body sorry for you fight fans but im not sure it will happen sorry but ill do my best to make up for it.**

**Chapter 7**: **the Return  
><strong>

**?'s POV**

i looked at the Machine

"Attack,no killing" i said

**Xana****'s POV**

finally the chance for my revenge I'll go with a classic for the humans i will put my monsters in there world but which ones the Krabs,megatanks,scipazoa i know what_ insert evil laugh_.

**Ryan's POV**

i looked at Ulrich

"you sure want to do this" i asked

"bring it" he said getting to his stance

"fine" i sighed

i with with the tiger stance i learned

just as the fight was about to start there was an explosion outside the shock waves rumbled in the room.

"what was that" Ulrich asked

"Earthquake" Odd shrugged

"No way to shock it was more like a bomb or mortar" i said

"how would you know" Odd asked

i looked at him

"oh yeah" he said

we ran outside and i cant describe what we saw

**Odd's POV**

"no,no,no this cant be happening not again" i muttered

i saw monsters from Lyoko not the ones we used fight, no these were new but they still had the mark of XANA on them.

these where the size of a man with XANA's eye in the middle of there forehead which shot a laser.

i called Jeremy.

**Jeremy's POV**

"ODD NO JOKES ARE YOU SURE" i said

"You hear this does this sound like a joke" he said

"I'll meet you in the factory in five" i said

"ok well try and fight our way there" he said

i hung up and looked at my computer

XANA NOT DETECTED the screen said TOWER ACTIVATED

"where are you then" i asked

**Ulrich's POV**

"how are we going to get out of here without Ryan finding out" i asked Odd

"You guys run I'll cover you" Ryan said taking out his KA-BAR

"well that works" Odd said getting up

"I'll stay and help you get to the factory" i said

"got it" he said "be careful those cycloids look viscous"

he ran and i grab a metal pole blasted from the fence

"alright lets do this" i said

**Ryan's POV**

it was nice of Ulrich to stay and help, but the guy did not get military terms at all

"3:00" i said he looked to the right

"what" he asked

"behind you" i said

"got it" he said stabbing the robot in the face

"aim for the eye" he said

i threw my knife at the one that seemed to be the leader

"yeah chew on that lead head" i said

"don't get to cocky there still 5 more" he said

well without my knife i was defenseless and Ulrich's makeshift spear was cut in half not seeing any other option i put my hands behind my head and got down on my knees for surrender.

just then 3 of the metal heads where on the ground there heads smoking each had three 6 inch nails in there heads, William ran over with a chainsaw and sliced to other two in half. i grabbed my knife from the head of the leader.

"Thanks i owe you one" i said

"both of us" Yumi said walking over with the nail gun

"that's all the lead heads" i said looking at the robots

"I've seen this somewhere before, but i cant remember where" i said looking at the eye

they all looked at each other and shifted uncomfortably.

"do you remember when" asked Yumi

"it was way before i came here, it was, ugh" i said

**?'s POV**

as i watched the battle i was more than pleased

"excellent" i said watching the cycloids be destroyed

"EXCELLENT, my monsters are being destroyed and ahhhhh" XANA screamed from the computer as i pressed the button

"YOU WILL LEARN YOUR PLACE OR BE DESTROYED" i said to the computer taking my finger off the button

i calmed down

"knock out the blonde" i said

i watched as the robot the boy was looking at light up in a series of bright white lights

**Williams POV**

"well guys what do we do with him" i asked

"we could leave him here he'll forget everything when we have the return to the past" said Yumi

"yeah great idea then a another cycloid comes and XANA possesses him, plus he'll still be possessed even if we do the return to the past" Ulrich said

"NO, we take him with us to the factory NO ONE deserves that we can keep an eye on him if we take him with us" i said

"Jere's not gonna like this" Ulrich said

"No" i agreed "but he'll have to accept it"

**well what did you think also need ideas for 3 new monsters best ones will receive credit and a semi-Major OC** **in my book**.


	8. Chapter 8

** I do not own code lyoko other wise it would still be on the air. sorry for making you wait this long but Ive had some serious writer's block and been thinking of ideas for xana's new body sorry for you fight fans but im not sure it will happen sorry but ill do my best to make up for it.**

**Chapter 8**: **seventh Lyoko warrior?  
><strong>

**Jeremy's POV**

i heard the elevator open

"head down to the scanners and ill transfer you" i said

"um we have a problem" Yumi said

"what" i said turning around

"why is he here and what happened"

"make it short guys I'm getting pounded out here" odd said from the computer

"I'll explain later just watch him" William said

he put Ryan down and walked towards the elevator

"scanning William,scanning Yumi,scanning Ulrich, Transfer William, Transfer Yumi, Transfer Ulrich, Virtualization (hope i spelled that right)" i said

i looked over at Ryan still unconscious and silently prayed please don't let it come to this again

**Ulrich's POV**

i looked at everyone all in the same outfits from before William in his before XANA got him we where in the ice sector

"ok guys Odd and Aelita are two miles from your position this is as close as i could get you, at least in one piece that is" said Jeremy

"vehicles?" i asked

"Overbike,Overwing, and Overjeep (my vehicle for william) on the way" he said

on Que they appeared

"right lets go" Yumi said

we sped off to the fight

two minutes later

the kankrelet didn't see me coming

i took one sword out and slashed as i sped by i doubt it had any idea what happened

"nice of you to join the party" odd said

"wheres Aelita" i asked

he pointed to a dome of ice that was steadily being eaten a by the acid of a hornet.

"the cycloids haven;t shown up" William asked

"no Will haven't seen any" Odd said

"Lets go then" Yumi said

William swung his giant sword taking out 5 blocks while Yumi and Odd where busy shooting down the hornets

i was watching there backs stabbing a kankrelet then a Krab then a tarantula.

then someone showed up wearing a black suit similar to the one William used to have

"hey Jere is Ryan still there" i asked

"yeah why" he said

"because we have a problem" i said

Odd shot at the Xanafied person

The person then sprung a whip from its hands and Odd was devirtulized

"Strike that, a big problem" i said

**Jeremy's POV**

**XANA Detected Personal Program Profile detected**

I stared at the computer

"Guys that person IS XANA" i said

"WHAT" Ulrich screamed "ARE YOU SURE HOW CAN IT BE HE"S GONE"

"I got a bruise on my face that says otherwise pal" Odd said stepping out of the elevator

"Aelita's safe now" said Yumi

"Well defend her" i said to them

"ill to my best" said William

"William you know XANA does he have any weaknesses?" i asked

"It's not like he had this when he had me, this is new" he said

"silence Children and prepare to die" XANA said

"his life points are almost triple you guys be careful" i warned

**Aelita's POV**

i watched as XANA's body was deflecting everything thrown at it i quickly put up more ice walls and a energy barrier if i was devirtulized then it was all over as much as i despised being protected like some sort of president i understood why.

"I'm going to give you guys some cover hold tight" i said

i made ice mirrors hoping that it would confuse XANA long enough for the guys to get a plan together

"Jeremy can you send Odd back in" i asked

"no he's lost to much energy it might kill him if i send him back and he's devirtulized again" he said

"what are those" i asked

"cycloids" Ulrich answered "we had a run in with them in the real world"

one of them shot a laser that rebounded on my mirrors hitting Yumi in the shoulder

"Yumi, your down to ten life points" Jeremy said

"Aelita if i give you the overboard could you get to it and to the tower fast enough" he asked me

i surveyed the battlefield

"maybe if someone can cover me" i said

"nope" said William dodging whip swipes

"sorry" said Yumi blocking laser bolts

"ahh" said Ulrich being devirtulized

"it's hopeless" i said

**Ulrich's POV**

i stepped out of the scanner exhausted i walk up to the elevator, we needed help someone that new how to fight against all odds we needed a soldier.

"Ryan" it hit me

"Jeremy is Ryan awake" i said stepping out of the elevator

"He's groggy but yeah" he told me

"When he comes through we need to send to him Lyoko" i said

"ABSOLUTELY NOT, we've risked enough bringing him here in the first place we don't need another William" he told me

"He's lived in Iraq he's been in odds like this before he knows how to fight and most importantly he's a Marine kid he's been in condition way tougher then this he'll pull through" i argued

"How about you guys uhhhhh." Yumi was devirtulized

"i think its a good idea considering the position were in" William said

"He's proved himself when fighting those cycloids " said Yumi coming up out of the elevator

"Well what if we just,and,uh,you,no,ugh... does he deserve this kind of life were living? i mean after everything he's been through" Jeremy said

"Really your playing that card, well to answer that yes i think i an handle the life you have seems no different then what i usually go through" Ryan said getting up

Jere sighed "fine but just remember this was your choice, head to the scanners below us"


	9. Chapter 9

** I do not own code lyoko other wise it would still be on the air. hey people PM me with ideas for 3 new monsters best one will receive a semi-major OC in my book.  
><strong>

**Chapter 9**: **seventh Lyoko warrior**

**Ryan's POV**

i stepped in the scanner

"Scanning Ryan, Transfer Ryan, Virtualization" said Jeremy

then everything went White as a rush of hot air shot up below me

instantly i was being pixelated onto a strange ice world.

i looked at myself

i was wearing the Marine Winter Warfare uniform my dad wore, it was equipped the land warrior armor that i had seen 3 years ago, on my hip there was a M19 pistol, my other hip my KA-BAR, i had a grenade pouch on my belt filled with frag grenades and smoke grenades. i was holding a M16 assault rifle with grenade launcher and heat sensor attachments.

"hey get over here" yelled William

Around him where Cycloid parts and pieces. i ran over

i loaded a grenade in my rifle and shot it at XANA trying to get his attention

it worked a little to well i got XANA and William on accident

"Sorry" i yelled at him while he was devirtualizing

"work on your aim" he said before he went

"you little BRAT" XANA yelled

he charged his whips and started swinging

i open Land Warrior and started analyzing his moves

there was a .5 second gap between his swings in which his face was vulnerable

i opened fire whether it was skill or just plain luck i got him he staggered backwards and fell off a cliff, just before he hit the water he turned to black smoke and zoomed off.

"nice shot, XANA's gone for now, but his monsters aren't the remaining ones in this sector are guarding the tower" Jeremy said

"can you give me a visual through my Land Warrior system" i asked as Aelita was coming out of her dome

"Maybe... here got it" he said

"what are those" i asked

"there called Krabs and those are Blocks" he said

"Wow those names are really original" i said

"Hey i picked those out" said Odd

"Take the Overjeep to the tower" Ulrich said

"Tower" i asked

"Aelita will show you" he said

we got in the the jeep and drove off to the 'tower'

"it's 3 miles west of you guys" Jeremy said

"ten-four" i replied

we stopped about 200 feet from the tower

"you forgot to mention the ice wall in front of it" i said

"it's not showing up on the map" he said

i looked through the heat sensor scoop of my rifle.

"the monsters are there" i said

"now how do we get through this wall" Aelita asked

"Blow it?" i suggested

"you do that the whole thing could collapse" Jeremy said

"go over it?" Odd said

"no, under" i said

"how" Aelita asked

"if you can control the terrain like you did back there in stead of building it up make it go down" i said "i can guild us with my scope"

"do it" William said

she concentrated really hard and the ice started melting we walk and came up next to the tower behind a Krab silently as she could she entered

as soon as she did the monsters turned around and started blasting at me i did a giant leap over them and started shooting the Krabs, i got most of them before a block froze me to the ground.

"Ryan you need to give Aelita a little more time" Jeremy said

"right that will be easy" i said

the monsters surrounded me

i took 2 frag grenades from my pouch pulled the pins and held them

"Aelita you better be done cause this is my last trick" i said

the grenades exploded taking out the monsters and me

**Aelita's POV**

i stepped in to the tower and heard laser fire behind me i steeped to the center of the pad, then floated up to the top

i placed my hand on the screen

AELITA

CODE

i imputed the code

LYOKO

"tower deactivated" i said

just then i heard an explosion

"Jeremy is Ryan" i asked

"he's fine he took out the monsters for you he's devirtualizing" Jeremy said

**Jeremy's POV**

"Ok Aelita hold on" i said

Ryan walk out of the elevator

"ow,i don't suggest doing that" he said

"Then don't" Odd said

i imputed the keys

"return to the past NOW" i said

white light flooded the room

**?'s POV**

I watched as Ryan was devirtualized.

"perfect,my plan went perfectly" i said smiling

"You wanted him to be on Lyoko" asked XANA

"yes, it makes my plan that much closer to completion" i said

"my body on Lyoko is sluggish" Xana said changing the subject

"I'll fix that in good time, your weapons great idea by the way whips i never would of thought of it" i said

"Yes master, i have always been curious of there potential, what will you have me do now?" xana asked

"In good time execute phase 2 of plan bravo" i told him

**Well what did you think be honest and please consider my contest.**


End file.
